


Sold For Ten Million Dollars

by girlnextdoortrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Other, Rich Katya Zamolodchikova, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 - Freeform, Top Katya Zamolodchikova, Trans Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel - Freeform, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, Violet Chachki - Freeform, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison - Freeform, pearl liaison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnextdoortrixie/pseuds/girlnextdoortrixie
Summary: It was never Trixie's decision to dance and be auctioned at a black market.Trixie Mattel, a sweet girl who's been sold by her mother in a black market. She is about to be auctioned and be a whatever-the-man-wants-her-to-be in a few minutes.She thought it would be the end of her life until she met Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova or just Katya. The richest woman there is here in the world. She owns every tall building that you'll ever see in L.A.Trixie danced and almost strips but before she did, Katya stopped her. What will happen? Will Katya buy her?(Katya is a woman who has penis. You get it.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Trixie's POV

"I'm going to fucking kill you Jinkx!!" I shouted as I tried to move in this tiny cocktail dress. A little move and I'm sure everything that shouldn't be seen will be exposed.

I can't believe my mother actually did sell me. At a black market where girl dances and men gives them money, I can't believe that I'm about to do what that girl in the stage is doing in just a matter of minutes.

"Jinkx please, I can't do this." I sobbed as I tried to lower down the super short cocktail dress that I'm wearing.

"I'm sorry Trixie, i have to do this to you. Mom said that if I don't oblige to David then she'll kick me out." Jinkx said.

"Fuck you then, aren't you sad that your fucking little sister is about to please old rich men just for money?! You're only thinking about yourself you douche. I hate you!" I spat as tears run down my face.

My name is Trixie Mattel and I am about to be auctioned.

"Hey, Jinkx, is Ally ready? There are a lot of rich men waiting outside." David said and smirked at me.

"Nice dress Trix." He said and I lowered down my dress again.

"You better take off that smirk off your face or I'll beat the fuck out of you." I said as I tried to walk with my five inch heels. I know I'm tiny but damn, I don't need to wear 5 FUCKING INCHES HEELS. This will sore later I swear.

I walked out the door and David grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"You don't get to talk to me that way." David said.

"You're not the boss of me, I can say whatever I want to say so fuck off." I said and suddenly, I felt a hand down my pussy and I smacked it away.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! CAN YOU PLEASE NOT TOUCH ME?!" I said and David just smiled at me.

"Oh don't be a pussy Trixie. Your virginity will lose with some random stranger so it's best if you just give it to me." David said and I flared up.

You better go to the hospital after this.

I kneed his member and he held it with dear life.

"Owwww..... Fuuuuuck!!! Trixie you piece of -- UGHHHHH." He groaned then grabbed my hair.

"L-Let m-me go!" I said and he just kept pulling my hair and pushed me to the ground.

I closed my eyes ready to be raped by this douche until I heard someone pushing him away from me.

"Stop messing with the girl!" He glared.

I stood up quickly and I saw the man holding David by the collar.

"I-im sorry sir." Will said and he let him go. He scurried off the hall and I just stood there. Waiting for him to face me.

Once he faced me, I almost dropped my mouth by how wonderful he looks like. Oh wait, he has boobs. What? He's a girl? But I don't care actually. All i did was stare at her/him.

"T-thank you." I managed to say after 5 minutes of just staring.

"Next time you're planning to sell yourself, at least know how to fight!" He/She spat out and all my fantasies about her/him was gone and I became mad.

"Excuse me SIR OR MA'AM, if you're regretting on rescuing me then I'm sorry for disturbing you!" I shouted at him and he just chuckled. What? Is this bitch bipolar?

"You're saying it as if you're a virgin. And I'm a she okay?" She said and I looked at her, blood boiling because of what she said. I'm a virgin!

I did to her what I did to Will a few minutes ago and I actually felt penis. So she's one of those girl who has a penis. Okay, well good then.

"Ow!! What was that for?!" She said while holding down her member.

"That's for disrespecting me! You don't know me and you don't know what I've been through! You have no right to say shit about me and fuck you, I AM A VIRGIN!" I said and walked away.

~~~~~~

10 minutes has passed and it's my turn.

My life is about to end. I'm about to cry but no, I have to be strong. If my mom sold me, then it should be my motivation to be strong. Just think of it as a singing competition. Okay Trixie? Okay. Good.

"Every auction, we always want to satisfy our customer. So ladies and gentleman, tonight our eye candy is a 19 year old woman with a wild persona and sizzling hot stamina, Trixie Matte;!"

Someone pushed me to walk into the stage and I was stunned because of how many people are in here. The light is too bright making my shiny cocktail dress shine more. I don't know what to cover first, my face or my body.

I heard someone whistle while I'm walking to the center stage.

"HEY MAMA!!"

"YO SEXY ASS!!"

"FUCK OFF!!" I said. I didn't finish high school and started college just to be catcalled by random strangers. But I have to do this. Because my mom actually sold me.

"Any message to our bidders, Trixie?" Michelle, the host said and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Fierce, eh?" Michelle said to the mic and I saw people smiling at me.

"So Trixie, first, show them what you've got. While she's showing her 'talent' we will start the bidding." Michelle said and sexy music started playing and I was left alone on stage.

I started sexy dancing and they watched my every move.

"100,000 dollars!" Someone shouted. Fuck this is it. I continued dancing and they continued the bidding.

"300,000 dollars!"

"500,000 dollars!" Fuck please don't make it a million. Don't make it a million.

Well I don't want it to reach a million because if the bid continues on million and I am not sold yet, they want me to strip.

"1,000,000 dollars!" An old man said. FUCK.

"NICE!! Trixie, you need to strip." Michelle said and every one howled.

"Anyway, going once going twice." I was about to take my clothes off when someone shouted. Someone familiar.

"Stop!" The girl I kicked awhile ago said and walked towards the stage. She was smiling at me the whole time with 5 guys behind her. Each with 4 briefcase.

"10 million dollars. Cash. And no, you will not strip." She said and my mouth hung open. What?! She's gonna spend 10 MILLION DOLLARS JUST FOR ME?! I can't believe this.

"Wow, any higher bids?" Michelle questioned and I just looked at her. She motioned for the five guys to lay and open the briefcase and she just watched me, still smiling.

No one dared to top the bid.

So that means.

"SOLD TO MS. KATYA ZAMOLODCHIKOVA FOR TEN MILLION DOLLARS."

I'm speechless. And dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie's POV

I just stood there like a jackass. I don't know what will happen to me after this. I don't know what she will do to me. What if she kills me? Make me a human punching bag? Or worse.. a sex slave.

The girl, Katya I think is her name is inside the office of the head of the black market. She probably is signing some warranty.

See, if you've been sold here, the bidder should sign a warranty. It means that if you tried to escape, disrespect or hurt that one who bought you, he/she can sue you or... kill you.

"Miss, please follow me." The guy in a tuxedo said and I followed. I don't want to be punished on my first day. My dress is really short so I tried pulling it down but its no use.

We walked outside the black market and there I saw Katya waiting for us outside a black limo with a smirk on her face.

"Hi, Miss Trixie." She greeted me but because I'm a fearless bastard, I didn't acknowledge her and it's also a part of the warranty. This fucking pride would be the cause of my death I swear.

I felt her coat being laid on my shoulder then she walked to the other side of the limo. She lent me her coat? Did this came from the heart or is this just a show?

"Hey! Here!" I tossed her coat back. I really don't appreciate help from some demon. "I don't need that."

She just smiled at me and got inside the limo. This bitch is irritating!

The man in the tux, I think that is her butler, just picked up the coat and we continued walking. What? We're not gonna ride the limo?

We walked some more and I saw another limo at the back of the limo where shit-head is in. Damn, she really is a billionaire. What is her job tho?

"Miss Trixie, we will ride this limo." Her butler said and I just nod my head and smiled at him. I'm still irritated to his boss. I don't like her.

"Miss Trixie, please don't worry so much. Miss Katya is a kind person. Just don't annoy her." Her butler said and I just smiled at him as a sign of respect because he is kinda old. I'm not worried sir, I am mad.

"By the way, i am Butler Mark Miss Trixie. It is my pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand and smiled. He is the only kind man I have met in my whole auctioned experience.

"Nice to meet you too, Butler Mark. But if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

"We are gonna go to her house. The mansion, Miss Trixie."

Mansion? So that arrogant bitch is really rich huh?

Of course Trixie, she bought you for ten million dollars remember? Duh.

I was silent the whole car ride. I am thinking of ways of what Katya would do to me. What would be the consequence of her buying me. My mom should've killed me instead of selling me into a black market. All I want is a peaceful life and go to college, she should've just killed me if she doesn't want me.

Minutes later, the limo got inside a village.

Wow, houses in here are huge.

"The houses in here are beautiful, Butler Mark." I commented and he just smiled at me.

"This village is exclusive Miss Trixie. Celebrities like Mariah Carey and Barrack Obama lives here. Miss Katya's house is next to Beyonce's house." Butler Mark replied and I just looked outside and adored the houses some more.

The limo stopped and BAM! I thought i was at the White House but no. This house is huge. It's a vintage style mansion and no words can describe how beautiful this house is.

Butler Mark opened the door for me and I saw Katya outside her door.

"Welcome to my house, Trixie." She smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes. She started eyeing me up and down but then shook her head and got inside the house.

Butler Mark and I followed his lead and I was so shocked of what the inside of the house looked like. It is even more beautiful in the inside and it's so big. Her living room is like the size of our whole house! All red and black but there are hints of white too. 

"Butler Mark." Ms. Annoying called him and he quickly walked towards his boss.

"Please lead Trixie to her room. I don't want her getting lost." Then she looked at me and winked. Its either she dies or I do! Ughhhh she's so full of herself!

I stomped my feet loudly while following Butler Mark to my room. I didn't have the time to marvel how beautiful the house was because the one who own this is a beast. I hate her so much.

"Miss Trixie, here is your room. Please don't be shy to call any maids to assists you. Ms. Katya insists so." Butler Mark said and I nod my head.

"Um..... Is your room like this too, Butler Mark?"

"Of course not Miss Trixie. Only two people has been allowed to sleep in here. Well, you're the third." Why is she letting me sleep here? Is she gonna rape me? Oh she better not or i'll kick her where the sun will never shine anymore.

"Who are the two people that slept here?" I asked, curiosity killing me.

"Oh, her sister Alaska and her old girl----"

"You can go now." Katya instructed and Butler Mark scurried off quickly.

There is something in her that's different. She is so charismatic. She knows how to handle herself and she has a hint of bad girl in her but then she also is so full of herself and that is what i hate about her.

"I really like my tiny house than this mansion where an obvious beast lives in." I said snobbishly.

"I think you should start thanking me for saving you back there."

"Well, thank you for saving me back there." I said sarcastically and tried closing the door but she put her foot in between the door and the door frame.

"You know what Trixie? You're different. You talk too much. You talk as if you're beautiful. The least you can do is thank me properly." She leaned closer to the door and I took a step back that's why the door is now wide open. She stepped inside and closed the door.

Should I kick her there already? Why am i so nervous?

I was about to smack her but then she held me by my wrist and pushed me towards the wall. She's so tall, I'm only 5'5 foot tall and she's like, 6'0 i think so she's hovering me.

"Don't provoke me Trixie." She said in a husky tone. I can feel her hot breath on my neck and I started to shiver.

"L-Let go of me!!"

"What if I don't want to?" She said. "I already bought you Trixie, remember the warranty?" And there comes the infamous smirk again!

I shivered when I felt her lips brushed my neck. It's like electricity crawled up my spine.

I tried to push her away but she is so strong. She has muscles and i can't get away. She held me by my waist and pushed me some more on the wall if that's even possible. We are so close to each other, I honestly like the warmth of her body. GOD TRIXIE STOP IT!

She looked at me and I don't know why but I just closed my eyes. Yeah, she did bought me that's why she's about to do it to me already.

I felt her lips kissing my cheeks. I just stood there with my eyes closed not daring to open them. The feeling was ecstatic, I can't explain it but I love the feeling of her lips in my cheeks.

Is this it? Is this the thing they called being the sex slave thingy?

Oh my god, this is really it.

I'm so dead.

"Sleep tight Trixie." She just let go of me and walked towards the door and left.

What just happened?

\------------

I woke up with the feeling of something heavy above me.

I'm still sleepy fuck can this thing get off of me already? I still wanna sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and she got off me quickly. What is she doing in my room?!

She's stretching her arms as if nothing happened.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I've been waking you up for some time now. Don't be ridiculous and stop shouting, get up. Let's eat some breakfast." She walked out of the room and left me hanging. Just like that?!

I showered and changed my clothes. I don't know where the clothes on the bed came from but I put it on and it fits me perfectly. Also pink! My favorite color.

I walked down the stairs and as soon as I reached the bottom, I saw her in the pool. Why is she only wearing sports bra?

I'm gonna get crazy in here. She's just in her pajamas. In sports bra only and she's out there eating a banana.

Abs plus wet look. God why am I staring? It's rude to stare. Stop it Trixie c'mon. Look away.

She saw me and waved.

A maid made her way towards me.

"Miss Trixie, Ms. Katya requested that you accompany her outside. You're gonna eat breakfast together." The maid said and I looked at Ms. Arrogant again.

She smirked again.

"Stop smirking at me." I said and sat down. She's still eating a banana while looking at me. Can you feel the awkwardness? Why do I think that this girl is a maniac?

"Hey! B1, are you seducing me?!"

"What did you call me?" She chuckled.

"I called you B1. Because you're in your pajamas and you're eating a banana. Ever watched banana's in Pajamas? You're like B1 in there." I explained and she smiled at me.

"Yes I've seen that and doesn't B1 have a partner named B2? So that makes you my B2 huh?" She said and put her finger in her chin as if she's thinking.

"What?! No! No! I don't wanna be your partner!" I said and she just laughed at me. Stop it, it's so sexy.

She stoop up from her chair and walked up to me and pulled me in for a hug.

Her skin is touching mine.

"Yeah.... Good morning B2."


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie's POV

'Ms. Katya' is not home because she has to attend the meeting according to Butler Mark. I wonder, what is she really doing with her life? Maybe she's a really bad person then she's a murderer or maybe an assassin? Or a call girl. She's a call girl and she is rich because she is selling herself to desperate girls who wants to have sex.

"Miss Trixie, is there a problem?" Butler Mark asked. He's been standing there since shit-head left. I told him to sit down but he refused to do so because according to him, it is one of the rules.

"Nothing. Wait, can you please stop calling me 'Miss'? I'm still young." It's always Miss here and Miss there, i feel like I'm so old that they have to call me Miss.

"No Miss Trixie. It is one of Ms. Katya's rules to respect you and we are not allo--"

"Fine whatever but please if we're all alone, can you just call me Trixie? Cause that's my only name. There's no 'Miss' in front of it." They are too devoted to their boss that is obviously a jackass.

"O-oh. O-okay Trixie." He said with hesitation. It's like they're robots here already.

"Come here, sit beside me. And don't try to refuse me because I swear to God I will strangle your neck until you sit down." He's been standing for a long time and finally, he sat down hurriedly, maybe he thinks that I will really strangle him. Oh well at least he is sitting down now.

"Oh, Butler Mark what is Katya's last name?" I asked. I know that her name was called during the auction but i really didn't pay much attention.

Anyway, it's better if I know her whole name so that I know what name will I file the sue.

"Ms. Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, she is included in the bloodline of Zamolodchikova that we all know." That WE ALL KNOW. I don't even know who that was. Maybe she really is famous. I just don't know her. So that makes her not famous right? Because if you are famous then everyone should know you but I don't know her. I talk too much don't I?

"Um, what does she do for a living?" I'm gonna interview Butler Mark while I still can.

"Ms. Katya is a business tycoon. She's been trained after Señorita Pat died 10 years ago. Señorito Kirk is the one who trained her in the world of business. She was so young that time, she's only 14. She didn't enjoy her life being a kid because her father wants her to focus on their business. But on her age today, which is 21, she is now the youngest multi-billionaire here in USA."

So on the other hand, shit-heads life is pretty shitty too. But that doesn't matter. She's still a jackass.

We heard a honk outside the door. She's back.

All the maids made their way to the front door. This is also the first thing I noticed when I came here, they will form a line on the main door and when their shit of a boss makes her way inside, everyone will bow their heads.

"Let me leave you here now, Miss Trixie." He called me 'Miss' again because Katya is now here.

Just because she is paying all her 15 maids, 3 gardeners, 2 drivers, 5 guards and 1 butler doesn't mean she has to treat them this way.

"ALL OF YOU!!!" All their heads turned to look at me, preparing for their jackass boss to come inside. "ALL OF YOU HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM, SIT DOWN!! NO ONE WILL STAND UP!!"

"No, Miss Trixie I'm sorry." Butler Mark said like he was begging. What's his problem?

"Butler Mark, I got this." I said. I really don't know what to do but I don't want to see them being treated like they're toys.

"Miss Trixie I'm sorry but we cannot do that." One maid said.

"IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN RIGHT AT THIS VERY MOMENT I WILL TELL KATYA TO FIRE ALL OF YOU." They ran all the way from the main door to the sofa and sat down. Did they really think I am so close to Katya?

The door opens and every maid was shocked, scared even. But the one that is shocked of all is Katya.

"BUTLER MARK!"Katya shouted then Butler Mark hurried to his side.

"What happened to the protocol?!" She's mad?

"I told them to sit down." I said before Butler Mark answer her. My hand sitting on my hips as if I am the owner of this house. Oh god.

"And who told you to do that?" Katya said while getting close to me. She's irritated. Good.

"Me. It's not good to treat your maids like toys just because you pay them. They're people too Katya." I looked at the maids that was shocked because of what I am doing to their boss.

"They are just here to help you. You are not suppose to treat them as if some kind of robot." I stopped once I noticed that she is getting closer to me. As in CLOSE. But because i'm brave, I didn't take a step back.

"Wait what are you do---"

She pulled me closer to her and the thing that is bound to happen, happened.

She kiss me. Why did she kiss me?! It wasn't a kiss like a... kiss. It was more like a smack, gentle and sweet. But still, she kissed me!

I froze and she took a step back.

"Fine, I'll let them have a break. Pick a destination wherever you want but until they are out of this house, you will be my personal slave."

Well fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie's POV 

"Trixie, are you sure about this? It's hard to serve Ms. Katya." Butler Mark has been explaining to me the consequences of agreeing to this personal slave to Katya for an hour now.

"I'm fine Butler Mark. Just enjoy your vacation trip and bring me souvenirs okay?" I smiled at him and he reciprocated the smile. They're about to leave. They're gonna ride the mini bus that has a family crest engraved on it. They'll be gone for 2 weeks so that means I'm going to be alone with my 'boss' for 2 weeks. Ugh, I am so pissed at her. Maybe I should just poison her.

"We're going now Miss Trixie. Thank you for doing this." One of the maids said and I just smiled at them while they're climbing the bus. I waved them all goodbye until the bus was nowhere in sight.

I am wearing a pink maid dress. This is different from the usual uniform that the maids here wears. That's black and red and I wear pink. Is that bitch color blind?

"So what should we do now?" I turned around and I thought i'm in hell because I saw a demon but no, it's only Katya.

She looked at me and smirked again. She really is trying to piss me off.

"B2, go and make me some juice!" Stop calling me B2! Ugh. I just walked away and walked to the kitchen to make her some juice. I have a lot of thoughts. What if I add rat poison in here? Or bleach? Or maybe a salt?

But no, I wont do it. I'm scared of what she might do to me. We're the only people in this mansion and it scares me so much. Because duh, she's a maniac.

After I finish making the juice, I walked towards the living room with her juice on my hand and tried to find her.

Look to the left (-_- )

Look to the right ( -_-)

There she is.

Should I go there?

I DON'T WANT TO!! WHY?!

Because she's in the pool.

With just her sports bra and *gulps* trunks on.

Oh abs.

Don't come closer Trixie!!

She's a man whore! Don't be deceived by her abs!

She has no heart!

I slowly walked backwards as I try to get away from where I was standing where she can basically see me anytime soon.

That's right, keep going Trixie.

Faster before she sees y--

"Hey B2! Where's my juice?" My hearts started beating fast. Do you know the feeling like someone is following you while you're walking in a dark way? That's what I'm feeling right now.

Fuck.

Look in to her face Trixie. Not anywhere else. Face. Only. Trixie.

I faced her and she is now wearing a robe. I sighed and walked towards her with my head facing down. I became shy in an instant and I don't know why.

I hand her the juice and was about to walk away but I didn't had the chance to do that because she held my wrist. What does she want now?

"Do you need something, Sir?" Sir, I know she's a girl but she has a penis so I called her Sir instead of Ma'am. And I also called her Sir so that she'll think that i'm being a good girl.

"What did you call me?" This deaf bitch.

"Sir." I smiled slightly just because I had this feeling that I am annoying her.

"Call me sir again and I'm going to kiss you." What? I faced her instantly. Stop smiling you idiot!

"Then what do you want me to call you, huh?! Señorito? Miss? Ma'am?" I noticed that she's still holding my wrist. Get away from me! Virus, ew!

"No, call me B1. I like that." then she winked. "I bought you some clothes and left them at your room. Go and change, we're going to my office." He instructed.

"I can stay here all day y'know, why do i have to come?"

"Because you're my PS." PS? What is that?

"PS?"

"Personal Slave." Wow. Everybody calls the one who assists them P.A and here I am being called as P.S. Slave.

I saw a paper bag on my bed and put away the dress that's inside of it. It's a cute yellow dress that's long sleeves. Maybe she's not used of having someone follow her in a maid uniform that's why she wanted me to change.

I took a bath and after that, I put on the clothes that she bought me. (A/N: pic above) Put some make up on and fixed my hair as instructed by B1. Yeah, B1. I am scared that she might actually kiss me if I call her Katya or Sir or anything else.

When I got out of my room, I walked outside because I know that she's waiting there and I was right. She is standing right beside her black BMW wearing a tuxedo. She looks so formal. If I don't know her, if she isn't so full of herself or arrogant, I might actually like Katya.

"Are we gonna go now?" I asked and she just looked at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up because she's still staring at me. Do i have something on my face? Should i put more make up on?

"O-o-ohh. Y-yeah. Let's go." Then she just entered the car. What is up with her?

She parked outside a tall building. She didn't talk to me the whole car ride but her face is red. Is she sick?

"Hey, are you feeling sick?" I asked her.

"N-no. And don't call me anything beside B1, I am serious I am gonna kiss you." Then she got out of the car with her briefcase.

I just followed her towards the elevator.

"Let me carry that for you." I tried reaching for the briefcase but she just keeps on keeping it away from me. What is up with Katya? I thought I was her slave?

"No, I can carry it by myself. I'm scared that you might put it down anywhere." I am going to eat you whole. I am a dinosaur! Rawr!

TING!

I thought that we've already reached her floor but she just stayed there and the elevator door opened and a man is about to step in but when he saw Katya, he backed off.

"Oh, good morning Ma'am." The man said and the elevator door closed.

"Why didn't he ride the elevator with us?" I asked her.

"Because I'm here. You should feel privileged that you're on the same elevator as me." She said with a smirk. Arrogant bitch!

I just stayed silent the whole elevator ride because I'm afraid that I might say some words that God will never forgive me for saying.

TING!

The elevator door opened and she stepped outside and walked. I followed her and walked in the hallway. Everyone who sees her greets her or bow their heads as if she's a king and they look at me like they're going to eat me whole.

We entered her office and it was enormous. It's beautiful and you can see the view of the whole city in here. It's like an open space.

"Do you like my office?" Katya asked me.

She really is asking me? Does my opinion matter?

"Hmmmm... It's beautiful. But it seems like it has no life. Why don't you try to put a plant here? Um, over there." I pointed towards the corner of her office. Maybe this office really needs a plant. An indoor plant only. Just to make it feel homey and so that it wouldn't feel too stressing.

"Oh okay." She nodded and walked over to her chair and sat. How about me?

"Can I sit here?" I pointed at the sofa set. It's seems like this is for guests only. I don't know. It's my first time to come inside an office like this.

"Yeah sure. Not if you want to sit on my lap." Then she winked. Maniac!

I slumped on the couch and crossed my arms. She's a maniac. Ew. I hate it.

"Si ----- i mean B1, do you want me to make you coffee?" I am now going to start my job as a PS.

"Really? You're gonna make me coffee?" Katya asked and she was shocked.

"So you don't want to?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, okay. Go make me a coffee." She said and pretends to be busy.

"Where?"

She pointed the room on the other side of the office.

Before I was sold by my mom, I actually am working at Starbucks. You think that everything in there is machine but no, before you apply you actually need to study on how to make a coffee without coffee makers. That's why I know how to make coffee and not to brag but, it also tastes so good.

"Here." I put down the coffee on her table which is a Cappuccino Latte. I learned this one from Kim.

"Thank you." Katya smiled at me. Wow, this girl knows how to appreciate someone too. Maybe she hit her head?

"Hmmmmm. It tastes good. You're now qualified." Katya said while drinking her coffee. What?

"Qualified for what?"

"Qualified to be a wife."

A WIFE?!

"HEY! I AM JUST 19 YEARS OLD! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD MARRY AT THE AGE OF 19? AND DO YOU THINK SOMEONE WOULD ACTUALLY LI--"

I didn't finish what I'm about to say.

She kissed me.

I didn't move.

It wasn't something that I'm used to.

Then she pulled away.

"I warned you. Don't call me other names, just B1, honey, babe, baby, love.." she said huskily while still staring at me. And here I am, just staring back. I can't move. Where did my reflexes of kicking her in the groin go?

"Ahem." I turned around to see who faked cough and there I saw a tall girl on Katya's door frame.

"Damn it Sharon! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in?" Katya shouted at her but she still came inside. Who is this girl? Did she saw us kissing?

"Eh, you don't want me to come because you're with a babe." She walked closer towards us. She then offered for a shake hand.

"Sharon Needles. Katya's cousin." She introduced herself then offered her hand again.

"Hello! Trixie Mattel!" I smiled and took her hand and shook it.

Sharon is just smiling at me. Why isn't she letting my hand go? This is so awkward.

"Ahem." Katya faked cough the she crossed her arms on her chest and tapping her foot as if she's waiting for something.

"You already met my assistant Sharon, leave. Now."

Sharon let go of my hand and she was like a tomato because her cheeks are red. Is she sick too? What's wrong with people having red faces today?

"Oh okay Trixie, I'll see you around. Take care of Katya here.." then she put her arms around Katya's shoulder "....... she might be a little nasty sometimes." She said and quickly ran towards the door and left.

"Don't mind her. She's the CEO of the other department of the company. Maybe it's wrong that I brought you here." Katya said quietly.

"Yeah maybe. Because you're getting used to kissing me. Try it again one more time and I swear I'm gonna break the warranty." I said.

"Yeah, and a lot of jerk are eyeing you up and down." What? I don't understand her.

BEEP!

Her telephone beeped and it made me let out the breath that I've been holding. Thank God her landline beeped because I felt like there is gonna be an awkward silence.

She pushed the answer button. "Ma'am, Miss Fame is here."

"Who's Fame?" Katya asked.

"Ma'am.. She said she is your girlfriend."

Girlfriend?


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie's POV

"Hi Katya, why aren't you calling me?" Then she kissed Katya in the cheek and this Katya pretended as if she's shocked.

"Fame, why are you here?"

"Sweetie, did you forget? We'll be having dinner with the Act's" So this one's also a workaholic huh?

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She's busy. Katya is busy. So busy that she already forgot about me standing here.

"Just what I thought. You're always working that's why you forgot a lot of things. That's why I'm here Katya, to remind you everything that you need to do." What is this girl saying that Katya is busy?! Last last night, this bitch is at a black market bidding. Is that busy?

"Oh Katya, who is she?" I was shocked that she finally noticed me.

"This is Trixie. She's working as my P.A." OH! So now i'm a P.A? I thought i was a slave? A "P.S."? What happened to that?

Katya sat on her chair doing some paper works again. This man whore is workaholic as fuck.

"Oh." Fame, I think is her name, eyed me up and down. "Anyway, Traindy ------"

"Trixie." UGH! I'm so irritated right now. Is she deaf?! Where is the resemblance between Traindy and Trixie? Where?!

"Yeah whatever, get me some coffee." Get me some coffee. Hmp! Why don't you make your own coffee?!

"Okay ma'am." I forgot that I'm a slave here. So I walked over to the coffee area and thought. I am Trixie Mattel. And I will not oblige to anyone's orders (beside Katya's) without a fight.

"Ma'am?" I called her and she looked at me, obviously annoyed. "What coffee do you like? Brazilian, Cappuccino, Broad, Frosticcino, Mocha, Caram--"

"Ugh! Just give me a Cappucino!" She said, obviously irritated. I looked over at Katya. She's pretending to read a newspaper with a smile on her face. I feel like she is getting entertained because I am annoying the fuck out of her girlfriend.

"Okay ma'am.. Hot or cold?" I love my job.

"Nevermind!" I feel like she's pissed at me now. Okay, suit yourself.

"Katya, do you want some coffee? I'm going to make you one." What? 2 minutes ago she wants me to make her coffee then she's gonna ask Katya if she wants a coffee and she'll be the one to make it? Is this Fame crazy?

"No, thank you. I had the best coffee awhile ago." Best coffee ever! I smiled at that and just looked at Fame.

After my encounter with Fame, all I did was sit on the couch and stare into space while the both of them are at Katya's desk, working on some paper works.

"C'mon Fame, we're going to be late!" Katya called at Fame who's in the bathroom. I looked towards Katya's direction and she already is standing up and putting on her coat.

Is it night yet? I thought the dinner was supposed to be later at night?

7:30 pm?

It's already 7:30?!

So it is night time already! I was sitting on the couch and staring into space for a long time I didn't even notice the time.

"Wait Katya!" Fame said and Katya just shook her head.

"Hey B2?" Katya called me and I looked at her. "I'm just gonna get you delivered at the house with my driver okay? We're going to have dinner with some clients." Delivered? What am I? A package?

"K." I told her getting irritated. I stood up and just walked out of her office. If I knew I wouldn't come to that stupid dinner then i would've walked home!

\-----

I am here at her home, sitting like a jerk with nothing to do. Do you know that if I shouted in this house, it will actually make an echo because of how big her house is? I explored every room in this house, every floor. Except her bedroom which is locked.

She's still not home. Maybe she's not coming home. Maybe she'll be staying at FAME's house and make some nasty things with FAME. Why do I even care if she's with FAME. And why do I keep saying FAME's name?

And because all of her maids and drivers are out having a vacation because of my heroic action, I am here alone in her house. I thought the driver that took me home was left here to work but no, he's one of the company drivers. If she has a lot of workers here in the house, what more on her company?

PEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I heard a loud honk outside the main door. I hurriedly walked towards the main door and opened it, the gate is automatic and it is far away from the house.

"Good evening Ma'am." I bowed my head as soon as I saw her walk inside the house.

I saw the tiredness in her face when I looked at her.

"Ma'am you can go upstairs to your room now. Let me take care of this." I reached for her coat and briefcase. She let me get a hold of it and walked upstairs and I just followed her.

She walked inside her room and I was hesitating to come inside because she didn't instructed me to.

"Ma'am, I'm just gonna put your things in here okay?" Then I put down her things in the desk she has on her room.

Where is she? I hope she doesn't get mad because I just put down her precious briefcase somewhere.

What the hell?!

Why is she taking off her polo in front of me?! Is she gonna do it to me already? I'm sweating. I need to get out of here.

"B2?" Katya called me.

"Yes?" I answered like a kitten. I'm such a pussy what is wrong with me.

My head is just looking down but I know that she is getting closer to me. I can't move. I can't move even an inch.

She held me by my waist. Should I kick her in her member already?

Why am I nervous?

"Don't move." Katya said. I really can't move. Even if she didn't say that I don't move, I really can't move and I don't know why!

She levelled her face with mine and looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes shining under the bright light in the room. She's so close that I just closed my eyes automatically. Then the electric volt followed. She kissed me.. Not torridly, but sweet and tender.

She pulled away and said,

"I told you to stop calling me Ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

Katya's POV

I've been doing some paperworks for quite some time now and Trixie is just staring blankly into space. What is she thinking? Is it me? I hope it's me. I hope she remembers the day when.. No nevermind.

"Ma'am, the florist has arrived." My secretary said and I just looked at her and nod my head.

"Send him in." I said and smiled towards Trixie who is so confused on why there is a florist that's going to enter my office.

The florist, who's name is Ben, walked over to my desk and I stood up.

"Good morning Miss Katya." He said and shook my hand while Trixie just stared at the both of us.

"Good morning too, Ben. Have a seat." I said and he oblige.

"So are you ready to pick the plant that you want?" Ben asked me and I looked at Trixie, who sat on the couch again not giving a fuck on what Ben and I are talking about.

"No but wait a second." I said. "Trix? Come here please." I called Trixie and she stood up and walked over to us.

"Your wife is gorgeous, Miss Katya." Ben said and I just smiled while Trixie's eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets and laughed awkwardly and looked at me as if telling me if Ben is being serious right now.

"Anyway, Trixie, what kind of plant do you want to put here in the office?" I asked and she looked at me with shocked written all over her face. Her opinion matters to me so I'm letting her choose.

"Ummm... Hmmm." She stuttered obviously can't talk yet because she's still shocked that I really am asking for her opinion.

"Well, I have some samples here Ma'am if you're having some trouble." Ben said and Trixie smiled at her. Her smile. I love her smile. I love seeing her smile.

Ben put out some sample books and Trixie took one. She scanned every sample books that Ben took out. She's so beautiful. She hasn't changed one bit.

"Um, Katya? Are you sure you want me to pick it for you? I really think that you should be the one to pick since this is your office." Trixie said and I just smiled at her.

"Yeah. Your opinion matters to me Trixie." I said and I saw a hint of red on her cheeks. She continued scanning the sample books until she pointed on the mini palm tree. I like it.

"I will have it delivered here tomorrow. Have a good day Katya. And to you too Trixie." Ben said and left. And as soon as the florist left, Trixie hit me on the shoulder.

"Hey. Why did you let me pick the plant for your office?" She asked.

"Simple. Because the florist said you are my wife." Then I winked. She was about to say sonething but her stomach stopped her.

"Oh no, my wife is hungry. C'mon, let's go out and eat." I said and left her with no choice to come with me because as soon as I said that, I quickly stood up and pulled her out of the office.

\-------

We arrived at the restaurant where I eat every single day. I can see that Trixie is uncomfortable because she hasn't move nor touched the menu that was in front of her.

"Are you alright, babe?" WHAT. Why the fuck did I say babe.

"No." She let out a deep sigh. "It's so fancy in here. I feel like I don't belong. Im afraid to move because I may hit something or break something." She said and looked to her left and right, observing the gestures of the other customers.

"It's always like this in here. But you'll get used to eating here because we'll eat here every single day. This is like my cafeteria." I chuckled and just looked at her.

"Ma'am, are you ready to order?" The waiter said and I looked over to Trixie to make her go first but jealousy started boiling through me because I saw her staring at the waiter.

"Yes." I said and when I said that, Trixie looked at me and I gestured for her to go first.

"Ummmm.. I'll just have mac and cheese with mashed potato on the side. And water please." She said.

"Would that be all Ma'am?" The waiter asked and Trixie just nod her head and bowed down her head, blushing. I hate this. Why are they flirting in front of me? He got my order and I saw him looking towards Trixie again. I can't blame him though, Trixie looks great today, but that's all mine. Mine.

Trixie was shocked when I made my next move. I reached for her hand on the other side of the table and glared at the waiter.

"Will you please stop looking at my wife?" I said irritably. Trixie just looked at me and tried to snatch her hand away but I entertwined our fingers together and held her tight.

"U-u-uhhhh. S-sorry Miss." Then the waiter left and i let go of Trixie's hand. She looked at me, obviously annoyed and spoke.

"Katya! Why did you do that?" She half whispered, half shouted at me.

"What?" I asked as if I have no clue on what she's talking about.

"Hmp! Shut up. He's cute and handsome and I want his number but you ruined it for me!" She said and crossed her arms. I was about to snap because I really am jealous right now but I saw someone. I saw HER.

Why is she here? What is she doing here?

Ally looked at me and looked at where i am looking at. Ally's probably thinking that i'm a maniac because i am staring at a beautiful and sexy woman who's wearing a cocktail dress. But no, that's not what I'm concerned about. I am more concerned about that girl being HER.

"Hello? Katya?" Trixie snapped her fingers in front of me and I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. "Are you okay, B1?"

"Huh? U-ummm. C'mon. Let's just eat somewhere else." I said and stood up, put some money on the table and pulled her out of her seat.

Once she's up, I let go of her hand and walked faster. I looked back at Trixie and saw her staring at HER. Fuck can't Trixie walk any faster?

"Will you walk faster?" I said irritably and she looked at me, noticing my annoyed face because she walked faster and walked right beside me.

I held Trixie's hand and I saw in my peripheral vision that she's looking at me. I felt her hand intertwining with mine and I tried my best not to smile by the gesture she made.

I just hope that she will never ask anything about HER.


	7. Chapter 7

Katya's POV

Second day of Trixie being my Personal Slave and I am liking it. I really don't want Butler Mark and my maids to come home yet. I am enjoying my alone time with Trixie. It got me thinking of what happened yesterday. I called her babe and she didn't even hit me. Not a single day passed by that Trixie didn't hit me but yesterday night was amazing. Until SHE arrived and ruined our dinner.

I saw her walk down the stairs and smiled because she looked like she's been up for hours and didn't sleep.

"Good morning Trixie, how was your sleep?" I greeted and she just looked at me.

"It was in between good and bad." She said getting annoyed already. I didnt do anything yet and she's already annoyed? But I like it when she make faces so I teased her.

"Really? Maybe you'd like to sleep on my room and cuddle with me?" I said and smirked at her. I saw that she made a disgusted face towards me and I just laughed at her.

"Are you going to eat? What do you want?" She asked. My member suddenly twitched because my mind roamed to something that is not appropriate but I still voice my thoughts out.

"You. I wanna eat you, now." And I mean it. She stomped her foot so hard on the ground that it echoed all throughout the house. She's already pissed and it's only 9:00 in the morning.

"I am not a food. So please state a name that is actually a FOOD."

"I want a cup of YOUR coffee." I said and she blushed. Aww she's so cute fuck.

She walked all the way to the kitchen, still blushing and I thought, what if she actually is my wife. Would she treat me better? Would she actually like my kisses? Would she beg for my kisses?

"Here!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the cup being put down on the glass table. I picked up the newspaper and started reading and I saw her go outside in the pool.

I watched her walk all the way outside and saw her picked up the big strainer that is used to pick up leaves on the pool. She is gonna clean the pool. What the fuck, that thing is so heavy for her.

But as soon as she is settled and is genuinely smiling on what she is doing, I started reading on the newspaper again.

I saw my name again on the newspaper. Being the youngest multi-billionaire in USA. I really have no choice though. If y'all only knew what I have gone through. I left the only person that I love just to master this business. And I know she will never remember me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I heard Trixie shouted and I stood up, almost knocking the glass table and the coffee and ran outside. I saw Carl holding Trixie by the waist and I sighed in relief.

"Fuck it's only you Carl. I almost had a heart attack when I heard her scream!" I said and looked at Carl. This maniac. I looked at Trixie and saw that she is confused as well as uncomfortable because Carl is still holding her by the waist.

"Yeah, I just saw this one cleaning your pool. I didn't know you keep such hot maids in here." Carl said and looked at Trixie with lustful look on her eyes.

"Detox, she's -----" I didn't even finish what I'm about to say because I was shocked of what Ally did.

She hit Carl on his penis.

She ran away from Carl and got back inside. She just passed by me and didn't even look at me. I didn't even fought for her. I just let Carl molest her verbally.

"Get the fuck out of my house Carl. Why are you even here?!" I screamed and he just held his member and got out of my house.

\----------

"B2? Hey... Can i come in?" I knocked on Trixie's door and I heard nothing.

It really is my fault. I should've made Carl get away from Trixie the first time I saw him. That bitch was a maniac and I didn't even do anything. I just looked at them and I also sighed in relief!

"B2." I begged Trixie.

"Beg all you want, Zamolodchikova." I heard her say.

"I won't come if you won't let me, okay?" I said and just stood there, waiting for her to open the door.

"Can you please just go to work and leave me alone?!" She shouted at me on the other side.

"You are coming with me so can I come in?" I said, already begging for her to let me in.

"No!" That's it. I pulled out the key out of my pocket and unlocked her door. I opened her door and saw her covered with her blanket. I closed the door and walked over to her bed.

"Hey, Trixie." I said. She didn't respond. I sat on the space that her bed has.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked and still, no response.

I sat comfortably on her bed before I started talking.

"I'm sorry if I didn't fought for you earlier. I was confident that you can handle the situation. That was Carl by the way, he's my cousin. He really is just like that. He thinks that he can screw every girl." I sighed. "I'm sorry Trixie. Please let's go. C'mon, I'm sorry." Then I poked her arm.

"Okay. We'll be on good terms but I have a question." She said while slipping the blanket away from her face. Now I'm better. I can see her gorgeous eyes again.

"Fine, what is it?" I said and she sat up quickly.

"Who was the girl that we saw yesterday?" I froze. This is what I've been dreading to happen since yesterday. I really don't want her to know. I don't want her to know everything. I just wanna keep it as a secret.

I stayed silent and I saw her fingers already crossed.

"She was my former girlfriend." I answered. Maybe it is time.

She held my arms and I just took her hand and intertwined our fingers. She didn't even try to snatch away her hand because I answered her with so much devastation on my voice. I looked at her and she quickly looked away from me.

"Do you want me to tell you the story?" I asked. I want her to know. I want her to remember.

"Nah. You haven't even started but you sounded really hurt already." She said honestly.

"No. I'm not." I said and just looked at her.

"Is Fame the reason why you broke up?" I looked towards her and laughed.

"Fame is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend and I don't really know why she's claiming to be my girlfriend." I said and she looked at me with her mouth hanging open. So she really thought Fame was my girlfriend?

"Oh, okay.. Go ahead and tell me about the girl yesterday. I'll listen." She said while still holding my hand.

"That girl that we saw yesterday night on the restaurant was Violet. We are supposed to be married by now. Our marriage was arranged."

"You're married Katya?!" She asked and quickly let go of my hand. My hand felt cold without her touch but I let her be.

"No I am not married. It was okay for the business. My father planned about it and I was trained to do everything. I have no romantic relationship with any girl at that time, so no one has any idea why I can't marry Violet." I said, telling her the truth.

"But then there's this girl from my past. It was almost nine years since I met this certain girl on a parade, she was crying because her mom left her on the streets. It was the most spontaneous moment." I looked at her and her head was bowed down. She's thinking.

"She was 10 and i was 13, we became friends. My boy side kicked in and that's when I realized that I am actually a girl with a penis and a man heart that still looks like a girl. I fell in love with her, even though we're so young at that time there's something about her, that made me realize that I want to be with her. That I want to marry her someday." I said and she just looked at me with tears in her eyes. Does she remember now?

"But we got separated because I need to be trained for the company. It was okay at first, but I can't forget about her. I hired someone to look for her and Violet got the news and all of a sudden, the marriage was off. They said bad things about my family and it was published on newspapers. My father despised me and I have to prove myself to him all over again. I always ask myself, 'is the girl from the past worth all of this?' Even though I know I'm never going to see her again?" I sighed then stood up, walked over to the couch and sat there. I looked at her, tears falling down on her face. She remembers.

"Luckily, the investigator said that my girl was about to be auctioned. So I went for the first time at a black market. I don't know how blessed I am when I saw her. When I bought her." I stood up then minutes after, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I can feel tears soaking my shirt. It was Trixie. My Trixie.

"I bought the girl that I love for Ten Million dollars. It was not enough, but who cares right? Atleast my Trixie is here." I whispered then tears rolled down my face and I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her back.

Trixie is back. My Trixie is back.


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie's POV

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked me. I looked over to the person that asked me and she looks like she's a daughter of a rich person.

I wiped the tears that is streaming down my face, stood up and faced her.

"Yes I'm fine." I smiled at her and left. Im going to try to squish in between of lots of people. There's a parade happening that's why a lot of people are in here. I'm just gonna try and find mom.

"Wait.." I looked back and saw her holding my hand and she's trying to stop me from leaving.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Why are you crying?" Why does it matter to her if I'm crying? Even if I tell her, she wouldn't be able to help me. She's just a kid like me.

I shook my head no and tried to snatch my hand away from her but she doesn't let go.

"I'll help you." She said with a sincere smile.

"I'm trying to find my mom. I think she lost me." I told her trying to fight back the tears that is about to shed.

As soon as I told her that, she reached something in her pocket. A cellphone, then she dialed a number and put the phone up in her ear.

"What does your mom looked like?" She asked while covering the mouth piece of the phone. I decribed the features of my mom to her and she nodded and continued speaking to the person on the other line.

After a couple of minutes, she hung up and looked at me and smiled. She's still holding my hand but I thought of not trying to let go now because I'm scared that I may get lost again. So I intertwined our fingers.

She lead me to the coffee shop nearby the park where the parade is being held.

"Here. That's decaffeinated so don't worry, you'll still be able to sleep." She gave me a coffee with a cream on top. I accepted it and smiled at her. This will be the very first time that I will be able to taste a coffee like this.

"Thank you." I said then smiled.

"My name is Katya by the way." She reached for my hand trying to shake hands and I gladly accepted it.

"I'm Trixie." Of all the rich people that I know, she is the most humble and kind of all of them. A lot of rich people are a bunch of snobs or bully but she's not like that.

"Is it good?" She asked and pointed at the coffee. I just smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Thank you but I don't have enough money to pay for this." And that is the only time when I realized that i don't have money to pay for this.

"What are you talking about? That's free Trixie. We're friends now, right?" Then she smiled at me hopefully.

Friends? With a rich person?

"U-ummm. U-uhhhh. Yeah, of course. Here's a deal, the next time that we see each other and I know how to make coffee, I promise to make you the best one." Then I stuck my pinky finger in front of her.

Starting from there, we always see each other. We always play at the park whenever I have the chance to sneak out of my mom. She brings toys and barbie dolls but she always plays with the cars and giving me the barbies instead.

Until one time, she didn't show up to the park. No news. She didn't even orient me on what is going on. She was just... gone. And that's also the time that I forgot about her. But I never expected for her to still remember me.

\-----------

"Katya, what do you think?" I asked then she put down her newspaper then looked at me.

"I like it." She smiled at me. The plant that I picked 1 day ago has been delivered already in her office. It was beautiful. It adds life to her empty-boring office.

"I told you." I said and smiled.

Minutes later, I felt her hugging me from behind then she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" Awkward moment.

"Hmmmmm.. Nothing. I just missed you." Then she swayed us side to side.

We just stayed like that. Not speaking. Just looking at the view of the city in her office.

"Ma'am, its ready." Her secretary opened the door and I tried to wiggle out of Katya's embrace but she stopped me. She didn't even looked back at her secretary.

"Katya, what if it's important?" I asked her.

"Ssshhhhh.. Let's make it official." She said. What?

She let go of me but she still held my hand.

I looked at her in the eyes and she's making a sign that I should look outside.

What the..

There were helicopters outside. HELICOPTER with S.

Roses were raining from outside then there was a banner.

"TRIXIE MATTEL, WILL YOU BE MINE?"

The crew that is riding the helicopter were wearing pink tuxedos.

Wow. Holy shit.

I looked back at Katya and she's just smiling at me.

"Trixie Mattel, will you be mine?" She said the words.

"Say the words." I was hoping that --

"I love you, so much." She said and I hugged her putting my hands around her neck and she hugged me by the waist.

That's what I wanted to hear.

"Thank you. And yes, I wanna be yours. Forever." I said and tears fell out of my eyes.

I am inlove with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Trixie's POV

"The maids will return later, Trixie."

"Really? Is it 1 week already?" I asked while we are eating.

"It's been already 2 weeks actually. I really just don't want someone to disturb us." Katya said and winked at me.

I just smiled at her. Fuck her smile. It makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you." She said then reached something on her pocket. Hmm?

She walked towards me then stood up behind me, she showed me a necklace with a pendant of the first letter of her name.

"Wow."

"Please always put this on. That symbolizes me." Then she sat down again and I noticed that she is wearing the same necklace with an T on it. ".. this is mine and I will never take this off because this symbolizes you. Whenever I have this, i feel like you're with me everytime."

My girlfriend is so mushy and cheesy but i love it. She is so addicting. Her sweetness makes me even more addicted to her. I walked towards her and kissed Katya on the lips then she pulled me closer.

I heard someone walking towards us but Katya did not let go of m--

"Miss Katy-"

I smacked Katya's hand that was on my waist and stood up quickly and put a good amout of gap between us.

I saw Butler Mark saying sorry multiple times to Katya and the maid who has her hand covering her mouth, I think she was the one who called Katya awhile ago.

"U-ummmm u-uhhhh. I-im sorry Miss Katya" He said while bowing his head repeatedly and the maid is doing the same.

I just looked at Katya and she has her head bowed down, she looked so ashamed and she's blushing which is so cute.

"I-its okay." Katya said then bowed her head again, it feels like we've been caught doing a crime or something.

Butler Mark and the maid left the living room and it was only me and Katya who was in here. We just looked at each other like 'what the fuck just happened?'

\---

"You and Miss Katya are doing well being on each other's company Trixie, huh?" Butler Mark joked.

I felt my cheeks heat up again because of the thought of what happened earlier.

"U-uhh.. Kind of." She just asked me to be her girlfriend using helicopters!

"I really thought Miss Katya would never see you again. But here you are, after 9 years." He knew?

"You know me Butler Mark? You knew?" So does that mean that he's been serving Katya for a long time?

"Yes. I was the one who Katya called to find your mother." I just stayed silent. Really? Wow.

"Thank you for that by the way." I smiled. Can you believe that?

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" Me and Butler Mark looked at the maid who's screaming while running towards us.

"Minimize your voice Jenny." Butler Mark scolded.

"Im so.... sorry... ma'am.." Jenny said while still catching her breath. "u-um... i-its... it's... Señorita.."

"MISS ALASKA CAME OVER?!" Butler Mark shouted and it shocked me because this was the very first time that he wasn't calm.

Who is Alask?

"Did you call Miss Katya already?" Katya? Why? She's in the office and already left awhile ago.

"Yes Butler Mark. She said that she's on her way." Jenny said.

"JENNY?! WHERE IS MY JUICE?!" I think that was Alaska. Or should I say Miss Alaska.

Jenny ran all the way to the kitchen, I guess she's gonna get the juice that Alaska wants.

"Butler Mark? Who is Alaska?" I asked Butler Mark who is very busy contacting Katya.

"Uuuuhhhhhh... Trixie... S-she is Katya's sister.. She's k-kinda... Uhhhh.. S-she's different.. K-kinda.."

"Butler Mark?! Who is that girl and why did you let her come in here?!" I looked back at the entrance of the living room and saw a girl who's as tall as Katya. That's Alaska? She's a model right? She's famous in our school. Every boy in my school fancy her and the girls envy her so much, well, except for me.

"Ahhhh... U-um Miss Alaska well..."

Shit, even I am nervous now.

"Alaska, that's enough." I heard a familiar and calm voice, Katya arrived already. She walked towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi Trixie. I love you." She said and I just smiled at her.

"I love you too." I said and she kissed me again, but this time, she kissed me on the lips.

She looked over at Alaska who has her mouth agape from what she just witnessed. Katya held me by the waist and pulled me closer to her and Alaska looked at me like she's ready to kill me any minute now.

"So I guess you already met my girlfriend?" Katya said while me, of course, just stayed silent.

"Are you serious Katya? You're getting married sis." Alaska said while laughing.

I don't know why but I have this feeling that me and Dinah will never get along well.

"I. Am. Not. Getting. Married. Alaska." Katya said angrily and I just looked at her. She's mad. Her jaw is stern so I did what I know would calm her down, I held her hand and intertwined our fingers together. She looked at me and just smiled.

"Yes you are Katya! And I am telling this to Dad that you are keeping a slutty girl!" She walked towards me and then..

Without further ado, I felt her right strong hand connected on my cheek.

She slapped me.

"Bitch." I heard her say and she just walked away. I didn't say anything because I was still in a state of shock.

Well, that was a first.


	10. Chapter 10

Trixie's POV

"Im sorry." Katya sighed. "It never should've ended in a situation like this."

I understand Katya right now, she needs me and I understand her. Is it her fault that Alaska is like that? A spoiled brat and a sadist? No.

"It's fine." I held both of her cheek then I made her look at me. ".. besides, Alaska is not the one that I love. Its you Katya. Its you."

She suddenly grabbed my face then kissed me on the lips. She caressed the cheek that has been slapped awhile ago.

I just smiled, I know that she didnt want to happen what has happened earlier. She has nothing to do. She can't fight back for me. What is she gonna do? Punch her own sisters face just for me? Even I wouldn't let that happen.

"Miss Katya? Señorito Kirk is coming." Butler Mark entered the room. So her father is coming. Oh this would be fun. Note the sarcasm.

Katya looked at me. She wasn't shocked that her father is coming. Maybe she knows that once Alaska told him that she has a new girlfriend besides Violet, he will definitely come.

"Be strong for me, okay?" She said while looking into my eyes.

What am I supposed to do? I love her of course I'll be strong.

"As long as you're willing to fight for me then why not?" Then I hugged her. This is the first obstacle course of our relationship. I strongly believe that we can survive this.

We both stood up and got ready, everyone is getting ready for her father's arrival. I wore a white top and a hat just for a touch up (pic above). Butler Mark said that Mister Kirk is strict and a perfectionist man. It would be bullshit to say that I am not nervous right now when in reality, I'm shaking. I haven't been like myself since i met Katya. I don't kick someone in their groin now. I've been more patient. Katya changed me. That's why I'm gonna fight for my girl.

"1 minute" It's like we're having a countdown for the end of the world. Butler Mark started the countdown 5 minutes ago. Everyone is ready and perfect, that is how Mister Kirk is respected here.

The maids changed their uniforms, they fixed the table, cooked a lot of food and they also changed the curtain.

Kayya and I are both standing at the foot of the stairs, hand in hand, waiting for the front door to open.

And then it happened. The front door opened.

Everyone bowed their heads in sync, except Katya and I. I dont know if I should bow my head too so I just stood there. Palms sweating.

"Good afternoon, Mister Kirk." They said in unison.

Katya held me tighter than before. She's tensed. And nervous too. I can feel it. She's wearing a tuxedo and a neck tie. She looks so perfect.

Katya and Mister Kirk looked so much alike. They both have that charisma that any girl would swoon over. I now believe that he is the one who trained Katya to fit in this kind of lifestyle.

Butler Mark took the coat in Mister Kirk's hand then he looked at us.

"Yekaterina." He smiled on his daughter.

Katya didn't answer him back. I looked at her then tightened my grip on her hand just for her to look at me. Then she did. I feel like Katya and her dad aren't on good terms because the tension in the house is so thick even the maid and Butler Mark can feel it.

"Let's talk in the garden Katya. Bring that... that girl with you." Mister Kirk walked before us. We just stood there and watched him walk to the garden. Katya's dad doesn't like me. I can feel that. I know that.

\----

"How much do you want?" He asked me out of the blue.

What?

"Thats enough!" Katya stood from where she was sitting.

Katya is mad. I know that. I try to calm her down so I held her hand then she slowly calmed down then sat back down.

"Katya.. obviously this girl only wants your money. Don't tell me you're gonna back out on your wedding with Violet? That would be a dis-"

"I never agreed to it!" Katya said coldly. I've been hearing a lot of insults coming from Katya's father. But I just ignored every insult that he's throwing at me even though it hurts already. I can't even fight for myself. Im scared.

"She is my girlfriend!"

"You are marrying Violet!" Mister Kirk kept on repeating those words. "You!" I just looked at him while he's taking out a rectangular paper then signed it. ".. a blank cheque, name your price just leave my daughter alone!" Then threw the cheque at my face.

Am I that low?

I didnt know what happened next, all I saw was Mister Kirk on the floor holding his cheek. Katya punched him in the face. I don't know what to do anymore!

"Katya!" He shouted.

What am I gonna do? Katya is so mad right now. I can't even calm her down.

I stood up from my chair then faced her pissed off father. "I love your daughter, I don't even want your money. I hope you still understand what that word means. I am willing to fight for her, that is how much I love her, and your money can't even pay that!"

They were both looking at me. I'm scared. I'm also shaking.

I walked away due to my nervousness. What did you do Trixie? Why did you do that?

"Trix..." Katya called me. I am ashamed of what I did.

I looked at her. She was smiling and I don't know why.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Im really really sorry." I said then ran inside the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Trixie's POV

Even though I pretended to be brave yesterday, I am still scared for what is about to come today. I really don't know why I agreed to meet up with Katya's father today. Yes, we're in a coffee shop right now. He called me awhile ago and asked if he could meet me. I didn't tell Katya about this because I'm scared that this might cause another drama. Whatever her father says on how he disapproves on our relationship, I am willing to fight for Katya. She's my girl.

"What is your full name mija?" I can't even look at him straight in the eye.

"Umm.. Trixie Mattel."

What is he gonna say? Is he going to tell me to leave her daughter alone? Can't he just go straight to the point and say it already? I'm so nervous right now.

"I now understand why Katya is willing to fight for you."

"Huh?"

He's stirring his coffee then smiled. He knows how to smile huh.

"You're as brave as her mother. I remember Pat, my wife. I punched my father also when he's trying to take me away from her."

I'm speechless.

".. I know that you can take care of my daughter. And she is also capable to take care of you. I hope you already know about her secret. Her penis. I hope you still accept her for that. And I want you to know that I am here for you. Just tell me if she hurts you, I will be the one to take action."

I dont know what to say. Is this his blessing? Did I pass?

"Thank you. And yes, I already know about her secret. And it didn't affect the love that I have for her. I love her. With all of my being. And I think this will never go away."

"You really do love my daughter mija, look at you, you're already crying." I'm crying? I touched my cheek and felt tears.

I'm just so happy.

"Trixie, wipe your tears. Please don't cry in front of my father." I looked back.

Katya? I almost jumped up just to hug her.

Well would you look at that, she's here.

"I told you so." She whispered. I can't even explain what I am feeling right now. It's like my heart is flipping because of happiness.

I heared someone cleared his throat. Oh, her father. I almost forgot that her father is still there. I let go of Katya instantly but she kept her tight grip on my waist.

Her father stood up then took his briefcase. "Well then, Trixie darling, I must go now. Have a dinner at my house?" Dinner? He's inviting me for dinner? It wasn't an invite Trixie. It was an order 

I just nod my head like a loser while her father just smiled at me. Shit! Whatever happened, I'm glad that it knocked some senses out of him.

"Hey Trix." I looked at Katya. She's still holding me by the waist. "Let's make a baby."


	12. Chapter 12

Katya's POV

"So Trixie, what do you do?" Alaska asked my girlfriend, Trixie. We are having a dinner at my father's house. Trixie and I, my father and my sister, Alaska.

"I was studying International Studies back then." I can feel that Alaska really doesn't like Trixie. Everyone can feel it. They can even see it. The way my sister looks at Trixie up and down. No one, not even Alaska herself, could hide how much she dislikes Trixie.

"Oh. How odd that you're really studying. Is your mother paying your school bills?" Another question came out of her mouth.

"No, I have a lot of jobs." Trixie said and I looked at her. She looks so sexy on her dress. She's too perfect for me.

"Trixie is very productive, I see. We need someone like her in the company." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my father compliment my girlfriend. They're really getting along together now and it makes me happy to see that Trixie is getting quite comfortable around my family. Well, except for Alaska.

"Dad? What are you saying? She hasn't even finished college yet." Alaska said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, she's right Mister Kirk. I think I'm just gonna go back to my old job." I looked at her with my eyes almost popping out of its eye socket.

"Huh? No Trixie. Why don't you work in my company instead?" I said quickly then she just looked at me with the same expression I had earlier when i heard that she's going to go back to her old job.

"Yeah Trixie, why don't you work on Katya's company? She could use another hand." My father agreed to me and I saw Alaska's face. She's not really happy about this.

"W-what?" Trixie stuttered. She looks so goddamn cute when she getting caught off guard in situations like this.

"Yeah! And she's really good at making coffee Dad!" I said proudly. Trixie's coffee were the best coffee that I've ever tasted in the entire world. I appreciate everything that she do even the smallest ones. 

My father was about to say something again but Alaska cut her off immediately.

"By the way sis! How was the engagement going?"

Everyone sat still. It's like the clock stopped. I looked at my father and he's shocked as well. Maybe it slipped out of his mind after he accepted Trixie fully.

"I'm sure you're not gonna cancel your wedding with Violet, right?" Alaska said while smirking.

I reached for Trixie's hand under the table then held it tight. I can see through my peripheral vision that she is looking at me while I'm glaring at my annoying jackass of a sister. Then I felt her hand squeezing my hand.

"And the motif of the wedding would be pi--"

"Alaska, that's enough!" My father said calmly then looked at Alaska.

"Dad, didn't Trixie know that Katya is going to get married alr--"

I didn't let Alaska finish what she was about to say because I stood up while I'm still holding Trixie's hand.

"We should go." That's all that I mustered to say because I am so pissed at my sister right now. I pulled Trixie out of the house. I saw my father's shocked face and Alaska's pissed off face.

This is not Trixie's fault.

I love Trixie and I will fight for her. I am willing to fight for her. Even if it means that I will leave this luxurious life behind. I will do it just to be with Trixie. We were both silent until we reached the car. I let her get inside then I followed her suit by walking on the driver's side and slide myself inside the car. I drove silently and she just looks at me. Not able to say any word.

\-----

When we got home, Butler Mark was the only one waiting for us in the front door. Trixie told the maids to never wait for us or bow their heads everytime we arrive.

It is already 8:30 in the evening.

"Good evening Katya and Trixie." Butler Mark said. Another one that Trixie changed. She doesn't want Butler Mark to call us 'Miss' anymore. She told me that Butler Mark is already like her father so she doesn't want him to act as if she's royalty.

I just smiled at Butler Mark and continuously walked inside the house then up the stairs while im pulling Trixie with me.

We walked up the stairs then walked towards my bedroom. I heard Trixie gasp a little bit because this is unusual to her. She never got in my bedroom yet. Well there's this one time but then she never really roamed my room.

"Katya?" I heard Trixie called me. As soon as we walked in, I let go of her hand and walked to my walk in closet just to change my dress in some comfortable boxers and shirt.

I saw Trixie standing up and was about to leave but I hugged her from behind then leaned my head on her shoulder. I kissed her shoulder blades then tried to snuggle on her neck.

"K-Katya." I heard Trixie call again with a slight of nervousness in her voice. I know that she can feel my hot breath on her skin because the hair on her skin stood up whenever I exhale.

I let Trixie face me then hugged her again. She put her hands around my neck then she put her legs around my waist. I sat down on the couch and she is now straddling me.

"Baby, i'm sorry."

"What? No don't be. It's okay baby. I'm trying to understand Alaska. For the sake of us." Trixie said then she pinched both of my cheek.

I reached both of her hands that was on my cheek then caressed it gently. I kissed both of her knuckles then leaned my head on her palm. I feel happier when I'm with Trixie. 

"You really love me don't you?" I asked then she smiled.

"Of course!" She simply said.

"I love everything about you Trixie. Everything. That's why you're mine only, alright? Look, you're not as rude as you are before whenever you're with me." I said and she just smiled. It's true tho. She never hurt anyone anymore. She never kick someone in their member anymore. She doesnt hurt anyone.

I looked at her then tried to inch my face closer to hers.

I saw her eyes being closed and I did the same then in just 5 seconds, I can already feel Trixie's sweet lips in mine. It's like electricity bolted through my spinal cord.

I tried licking her mouth asking for some entrance then she let me in immediately.

I cupped her face while her hands were on my chest. Since she's already straddling me, I guided her hands on my neck then lift her by the legs while we're still kissing. She quickly wrapped her legs on my waist and held on to me tightly.

"Katya." Trixie moaned.

I started licking her neck while I'm still lifting her up. I was slowly walking towards my bed while I lick her neck. I suck on the lower part of her neck then she giggled a little bit.

"Shit Katya.." Trixie hit my back while giggling. I guess it tickles her.

"I'm marking my territory." I said then I put her down on my bed.

I unbuttoned her dress.

"Katya are you sure?" Trixie asked. I am supposed to be the one to ask that.

But I didn't answer her. Instead, I stood up and stripped in front of her. I saw her mouth open a little because this is the first time that she saw my penis. So I turned off the lights to make sure she won't feel weirded out by me being a girl with a penis.

I can feel that she can see the lust and love through my eyes because judging by the way she looks at me, I can see that she has the same eyes as me. My nakedness displays for her. Only hers. Im hers.

I can't explain this feeling but I want her. I need her.

I kissed her again. She gasped through my mouth, I'm guessing that she was shocked and didn't notice that I was already in front of her naked and her under me only wearing an underwear and a bra.

She shivered when she felt me unclasping her bra.

I kissed her on the neck all the way down to her breast. I massaged it like an expert then I felt her shake. She's loving it. Trixie's enjoying it.

I nibbled on her left boob while my hand touched her core.

I was feeling her body against mine.

"Katya!!!" She screamed when she felt my finger thrust into her.

"Please." She said again. Trixie is not aware of her actions now. She doesn't know what she's saying and I know it.

"What do you want baby?" I asked her in a very sexy voice while my fingers is still thrusting into her.

"Katya..."

"Say it out loud baby." I demanded then pecked her lips.

"I want you!" She moaned. Trixie can't take it anymore. I know it.

I shifted my position and then I kissed her.

Then I stopped.

I looked at her straight in the eye. She can't look at me, I guess she's shy because she is half naked right now in front of me.

"Trixie look at me." I said then she looked at me.

"Do you really want me?" I smirked.

"Yes."

"I won't take your virginity away, Trixie. You don't know how hard it is for me to stop myself at times like this." I said and her face is now clueless.

"Kat -"

"Marry me Trixie. Marriage before sex. Let's get married." I asked her while looking straight into her brown eyes. Please Trixie. Please.

"Katya.." She stopped. "I- I don't know. We're still young."

My face fell into a sad expression. I know that she loves me and I can feel it. And I also understand why she doesn't want to get married yet. But it still saddened me that she rejected my almost proposal. I just pecked her lips to hide my sad expression.

"Let's sleep Trixie." I said then stood up and picked up my clothes.

I saw her covering her body using my blankets.

"Katya.."

I looked at her "It's okay baby. I'll wait for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Katya's POV

A few weeks later.

"Katya isn't this too much? You've been grabbing a lot of stuff since we got here the cart is almost full." Trixie said while I'm reaching and grabbing different kinds of food in each stall that we walk into.

I think she's getting bored now because she's not doing anything. I am the one pushing the cart and I'm also the one grabbing the things that were needed.

"This is how you grocery Trixie. I don't even know why you wanted to go grocery shopping though. Butler Mark and the maids are the one that is responsible for this job not us." I said making her remember that she is the one who wants to do this. Not me.

"I wanted to go grocery shopping all by myself, why did you even tag along? Aren't you supposed to be in the office working? And it's better that I am helping your workers work in the house because I get bored everytime" Trixie said and I just smiled at her.

I know what she's thinking. She thinks that she's being a burden to me. But no, I wanna tell her that I love taking care of her and treating her as a princess. I don't know what would happen to me if I haven't found her in that auction. I've been dreaming to see her again since the day we got separated and here she is now, going grocery shopping with me.

I looked at her and saw that she's in a deep thought also. I can't take this anymore.

I grabbed her by the waist, cupped her cheek then kissed her on the lips. This feels nice. I moved my mouth in hers and licked her bottom lip for entrance and she allowed me. After a few minutes, I pulled out and look her in the eyes.

"I love you Trixie. So much." I said.

"I love you too, Katya." Trixie said then pinched my cheek. We continued walking to get more stuff then I saw Trixie in her deep thoughts again. What is going on in that pretty mind.

I pulled her by the waist then continued walking. She's trying to get out of my grip since we're like some hormonal teenagers walking down the grocery isle.

"Katya.. Get away from me." Trixie said still trying to take my hand off her waist.

I just laughed at her then pulled away and made a little space between us. Just a little.

"Now you're shy. We just kissed awhile ago in the milk section. Plus, you're in a deep thought, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" I said.

"I'm just thinking of some stuff. Here, give me the list." She said then tried to get it from my hand but I refused.

"Trix, let me handle this. Just follow me."

"I can do this Katya! I'm the girl in this relationship so I should be the one doing this grocery shopping. And you're supposed to be in your office doing some paperworks! I can take care of you Katya, this is the only thing that I can do. I can take care of you." Trixie said. She is getting frustrated already.

I just looked at her. We're in the canned good aisle already and good thing there are no people in here cause it looked like we're fighting in a distance.

She just bowed her head down. She can't look at me in the eye. She's ashamed of what she just did. I then hugged her.

"Then me, I can't let you do that Trix. Let me do things for you, you don't have to serve me baby. As long as you're there, I'm going to do everything for you. Just stay with me, that's all you have to do." I whispered.

"You're such a fool. I love you, do you know that?" I said. She smiled at me and hugged me by the waist.

"I know. If loving you is being called a fool then fine, i'm a fool then." She looked at me then smiled.

\-------

We are on our way home.

We are both sitting on the back seat since my driver is driving for us.

I'm just holding her hand. We're not talking to each other but the silence inside the car is comfortable.

"Trixie?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I good looking?" I asked out of the blue.

"No Katya, you're ugly." Trixie said then smirked.

"Oh it's okay Trixie. You'll get over your insecurities someday." I joked and laughed.

"Do you want me to kick you in the balls right now?" Trixie said with a death glare.

"Trix, I'm kidding. Do you still remember what you did to me? The one where you kicked my precious baby in the auction house when we first saw each other?"

"Its your fault anyway! Do you want me to do it again?!" Trixie said trying to be intimidating but she's just so damn cute.

"Do you want to be kissed?"

"Don't you dare try Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova or you won't be able to bear a child for the rest of your life." Trixie warned then poked my nose. I smiled at her.

"Oh so that's it huh? Don't you want a child Trixie Mattel?" I playfully shouted at her.

"We're just going to adopt one!" She's teasing me!

"No! I want the baby to be made by us and I want to have like 20 gazillion little Trixi --"

"Um, Miss Katya? You have a visitor." I stopped having my little banter with Trixie and looked outside the car. I'm not expecting anybody today but as I saw the car outside my house, I know truly well who's idea is this.

"Miss, are we going to drive the car inside now?" My driver asked and I didn't answer.

I just looked at the car then I bowed down. Why are they here. Trixie and I are having such a great time and they're gonna ruin it.

"Katya? What's the problem? Who's your visitor?" Trixie asked me then I looked at her.

I just held her hand and smiled at her.

"Let's go." I told the driver without looking anywhere else other than Trixie's eyes.

She looked at me as if she's asking me again.

"It's Violet, baby."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you want from my sister Trixie? Do you want money? Do you want popularity?" Do I have to kick this bitch already? Keep calm Trix. You know the truth, you don't need to stoop down in this shit-head's level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. This story is already finished and I published it in Wattpad but I will upload it here as well so I will upload 5 chapters each day for the sake of those people who don't read on wattpad. Thank you for patiently waiting.

Trixie's POV

"Violet, why are you here?" Katya asked while still holding my hand. Right as we entered the house, the two of them was the first one that I saw. Alaska and a girl with a very familiar face.

"Oh hey sis, we're just dropping by. Your secretary told us you didn't come to work today?" Alaska came closer. Aren't she gonna greet me or something? Oh I forgot, she doesn't like me.

"Yeah, we went grocery shopping." Katya answered. I can't help but look at the girl that Alaska is with. She's so beautiful it would be very impossible for her to not be noticed.

And I feel like she's glancing at me as well. She's just sitting at the sofa, drinking coffee I think. She's very sophisticated, one look and you'll figure it out already that she belongs to a very rich family. Whereas for me, I'm just Trixie Mattel.

"Oh Tanya.." I looked over at Alaska. Is she talking to me?

"Uh.. Wait. Is that your name? Hmmm.. It's Lany? Amanda? Brenda ---"

"Trixie." I said in a cold voice. I am seriously getting pissed at her sister.

"Oh yeah, whatever. Why did you made my sister come with you? She should be at her office doing her works but then you asked for her to come with you and maybe you bothe --"

"Alaska stop it!" I was shocked that Katya shouted at Alaska again. She held my hand a little bit tighter.

"Excuse me Katy --"

"Yekaterina, how are you?" Alaska stopped talking when the girl Katya called awhile ago, Violet came a little bit closer. Violet came close to my Katya. As in close. And she kissed Katya's cheek.

I almost got down on my knees. My knees were like jelly. Do you know the feeling where you suddenly became territorial? Call me a bitch but I really do want to kick this girls face.

"I'm fine Violet. Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I kinda miss you." Then she held my Katya's shoulder.

I can see that Alaska is already laughing. She really do like Violet for her sister.

"Trixie, baby, go upstairs first. I promise to follow in just a minute." She looked at me. Is she shooing me away? Are they gonna talk?

I just nodded my head and walked away. I can see that those two bitchy girls are looking at me through my peripheral vision. What are they gonna talk about? Is it about the wedding?

I am not jealous!

I really am not!

I trust Katya, but I don't trust Violet.

\----

= 20 minutes later =

Fine!

I'm getting jealous already. It's been a long time since I got here and Katya hasn't followed me yet. What do they need to talk about without me?!

I'm getting so pissed.

Someone knocked on the door.

Is that Katya already?

I got up from my bed and opened the door. Well this is unexpected.

It's Alaska.

"Why?" She asked with one of her eyebrow raised.

Wow, she's really the one asking me that.

"Nothing, why are you here?" I said. I was shocked that she just came inside my room without my permission.

I didnt close the door. I faced her and saw her that she's looking at me also with her hand on her hips.

"So you're the one who's sleeping in this room huh?" I wanna punch her so bad.

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you know that Katya doesn't let anybody sleep in this room?" I didn't answer her. She just circled the room like a vulture as if she's doing a survey.

"Only 2 people are allowed to sleep in here. Well, that makes three of us. Me, you and her soon to be wife."

Y'all don't know how hurt I am when she said that last word. Violet, she's the one that she's talking about right?

I still didn't say a word, if this was another person I would've kicked her in the face already but she's Katya's sister so I still respect her even if she doesn't deserve one.

"What do you want from my sister Trixie? Do you want money? Do you want popularity?" Do I have to kick this bitch already? Keep calm Trix. You know the truth, you don't need to stoop down in this shit-head's level.

"Why can't you answer me Trixie? Can you do anything for my sister? Isn't it a little bit unfair that Katya is doing everything for you?" Calm down Trixie. Calm down.

"Let's face it, you'll just be her shadow. Maid. No sense in her life. In this situation, Katya would get tired of you easily. You won't give her anything that she wants --"

"Miss Alaska, Miss Violet is waiting for you." Thank God! Thank God Butler Mark came.

I just looked at her but deep inside, I wanna kill her already. She smiled at me first then walked out of the room. I am so pissed! I am pissed because I know that she's telling the truth. I know that I can't do anything for Katya. She's right.

"Trixie, I'm sorry in behalf of her. She's really just like that, don't listen to her. Miss Katya loves you, just think about that." I just looked at Butler Mark and smiled at him.

Even if he say that a million times, it won't change the fact that I will always think about what Alaska said.

I need to do something so that I can prove that I am not being dependent on Katya.

I didn't realize that I will need her help but whatever. Please guide me Jesus.

I looked through the bag that I have ever since I moved here. I found it, Milk's number.

Milk is the only one who can help me right now. I need to get a job.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But really Trixie. I kinda miss you. I learned a lot of lessons because of you. You're the only person that I talked to when we're still together back then. Other girls would just want me for, you know, they never listen. And you know how I regret every bad things I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanna say that I loved writing this story so I hope you'll love it.

Trixie's POV

Daniel Donigan or Milk.

I met her when we were both in fourth year high school. I didn't study in that school from first year to third year. So of course I'm kind of new in the school, that's why i don't have any friends.

There was a news in the school that Milk transferred there because this is the only school that she has been accepted because how bad of a girl she is.

Her family is rich and popular, kind, thoughtful, good looking. Typical rich girl. She's like Katya but Katya is a lot more respectful than her.

She's very popular in the school, because you know? You got it already I hope. She's famous in our school so of course, I had a little crush on her. But not the stalker type. And yes, I've been a bisexual ever since high school.

Until one day, she introduced herself to me out of the blue.

Trixie Mattel being the fool, fell in love with Milk.

I thought she's serious. We've been together for 3 months. I fooled myself for 3 months.

Until the day came that it was only a bet.

I only knew about that because of the other girls that she flirts with.

I am mad at Milk during that time. So mad that I almost stopped going to school because of how ashamed I am of myself. There has been some rumors that we just had sex and she dumped but that wasn't true. We never had sex. Ever.

"Trixie.." I looked back and saw her smirking at me. She didn't change.

And to think of it that she's late just like old times made me even more convinced that she didn't change at all.

I just smiled at her. I need to be kind of course because I need something from her.

"So, whats up? How are you? It's been a year already huh.." She asked as if nothing really happened.

"I'm fine. I need something." This is embarrasing but I really need to swallow down my pride.

"Yeah I know, you already told me that when we're talking on the phone. So what is it?" I know that if I asked her for a job, she'll give me one immediately. She has a lot of connections so I think this would be pretty easy.

"I need a job." She just looked at me. What? Is she just gonna look at me?

"What?" Is this bitch deaf?

"I said, I need a job."

Is she not gonna speak for real?

"It's okay if you really don't want to help me." I was bout to stand up when..

"N-No. Wait Trix.." I felt her hand reaching into mine. I looked at her hand and she quickly let of mine.

"I want to help you. Take this as a peace offering for all the things I did to you." I sat back down at my seat.

"Do you want to be my secretary?" Secretary? You mean, I have to be her secretary in the school? She's still studying right?

"Secretary in school?"

"No, not as in the slave thing. I finished school already. I graduated remember? I'm working now."

So she graduated huh. I though she'll be a drug lord or a rapist or whatsoever because I swear to God if you met Milk during her worst of times, you'd really think that she's joking when she said that she graduated.

"Well, good that you're already working."

"I've been thinking about what you said when you left me years ago Trixie, again, I'm sorry." I really do want to believe the sincerity in her voice but..

"That was a long time ago, let's forget about it."

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?" She looked at me like a curious cat. Her long black raven hair and her sexy body hasn't changed a bit. But it doesn't affect me anymore unlike when we were in high school.

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"The what?" I can't understand her.

"That you're already a.." Why can't she say it? What is she about to say?

"What?"

"That... You're ummm.." I am getting pissed now.

"What is it Milk?!"

"Ah.. No.. Nevermind." Then she scratched the back of her head.

"So, I was thinking is it okay for you to be my secretary? You really don't have a lot of things to do actually. Just arrange my schedule and that's it." At least I have a job already.

"Really? Yeah! Okay sure!" Then I smiled.

"Good!" Her million dollar smile came across her face.

"Where is your office located by the way?" I asked.

"Do you remember the time when I brought you to my dad's company?"

"You didn't brought me there yet.."

"Oh! I guess that was another girl." She said like a whisper. ".. so yeah, I'm working there as a CEO."

"Wow! You really did study huh? I really thought you'd be a drug addict or a rapist Milk." I teased her then we just laughed.

"But really Trixie. I kinda miss you. I learned a lot of lessons because of you. You're the only person that I talked to when we're still together back then. Other girls would just want me for, you know, they never listen. And you know how I regret every bad things I did."

I just smiled at her. This is awkward.

\----

I didn't pay much attention at the time that's why i was so shocked when I looked at my watch and saw that it's 7:00 pm already.

I'm pretty sure Katya is already waiting for me. I didn't even ask permission to her if I can go and I didn't expect that Milk would go to a lot of different places and she let me come with her.

"Trixie." Butler Mark greeted me. He was standing in the front door.

"Butler Mark, is Katya here?" I asked.

"She's in her room and she's been waiting for you ever since she got home. Where were you by the way?" I looked for a job Butler Mark.

"Ohh.. Umm.. I just visited a friend. I'm going upstairs now." I smiled and walked up the stairs.

I am getting nervous, it feels like I'm going to melt anytime soon. What will I say to Katya?

I opened the door of her room.

"Babe.." she already knows that I am the one who came in. I saw her in the terrace.

She looked back at me, she really is worried.

"Sorry." I told her and walked closer to her.

She just hugged me. I already missed her scent. The heat of her body. Katya is my home.

"Just take care of yourself whenever you go out okay?" She said.

That's it? She not gonna ask me questions?

There will be no interrogation?

"Aren't you going to ask me questions?" I asked while we're still hugging each other.

"No, I trust you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's really nice to go home when this is what you'll see everyday." She said then snuggled her head at the crook of my neck. Even though she's been at work all day, she still smells like my Yekaterina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is coming up so soon. Not in this chapter but very soon.

Trixie's POV

"Am I being unfair?"

"Trixie, I think you really should just be open to Katya." Butler Mark adviced.

I'm ashamed to admit this but Butler Mark is the only person I can talk to here in the mansion because some of the maids here really doesn't want to talk to me. According to Butler Mark, they're scared of Katya. I don't know. Why would they be scared of Katya?

I told Butler Mark that I already found a job but I didn't tell him who's my boss.

"She might get mad." For the love of God, I overthink my problem as if it is very big when in truth is it really isn't. I just need to tell her the truth. Is it that hard?

"But atleast you told her."

"Told me what?"

Katya.

Butler Mark and I quickly stood up and faced her. I don't know why but I feel like I've been caught doing something bad.

I just smiled at her and she walked closer to us. What should I do?

"Ummmm... She told me that she loves you so much. Miss Trixie is a very sweet girl Miss Katya!" A minute ago he adviced me to tell the truth and now he's lying? Oh Butler Mark. I'm glad that he didn't tell Katya the truth tho.

Butler Mark walked off and it was me and Katya that was left in the terrace.

"Trix. Tell me now, I don't wanna hear it from anybody else."

"W-what?"

I feel like she knows it already. She hugged me tight and put her head on the crook of my neck.

"I can feel like you are hiding something from me." Is she a mind reader? She's like ed --

"Oh I know what you're thinking. I can't read minds Trixie. I'm not that Cullen guy from Narnia." Narnia. What?

"Katya.. He's from twilight, not Narnia." We just laughed even though the awkwardness is very noticeable.

"Yeah.. Whatever." She smirked. Why isn't she letting go?

"Are you going to work?" I pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. I smoothened her dress and fixed the glasses on her eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking if you would want to come with me in the office." She held my two cheeks and then kissed me. I started kissing her back, like longing for something.

"Easy babe." She said, smirking while I pulled away.

"Sorry." I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"I love you." I looked at her. She doesn't say this everyday but whenever she does, my heart swells everytime.

"I love you more." I said and kissed her again. I am getting addicted on her kisses I swear to God.

I pulled away and she looked me in the eyes. Her stare can melt me anytime.

She hugged me, then she inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. Something is bothering her, and it's my fault.

\-----

I managed to "survive" that incident. I don't know how but I think she already forgot about it.

I didn't come to her office because you know, I have to go to work too. I talked to her about me not going to her office and she agreed. But I feel guilty.

I can feel that she already knows it.

Should I tell her now?

"Trixie, you're deep in thought. What're you thinking about?" I looked over at Milk who was fixing a lot of papers on her table.

"What? Ummm... Uhhh..." I really don't know what to say. She doesn't know that I have a girlfriend that I am coming home to.

"Cmon Trix, tell me." I stood up from where I was sitting and walked closer to her. I grabbed the papers that she was fixing awhile ago. I'm gonna do this since this is my job.

"This is nothing, I'll still live don't worry." Then she smiled.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I looked back at her, what is it about this time?

"What?"

"Oh, you've grown fiercer and braver Trixie. The last time I saw you, you were still that little church girl." Of course, after all the things that I've gone through, I really practiced myself to be a braver person.

"What are you going to ask me Milk?" This bitch, she can just ask the question already but she's choosing to say nonsense shit.

"I hope my question won't offend you but is it true that you're a pros--"

"PROSTITUTE?!" Me? A pro-prostitute?

"Calm down." She stood up then let me sit on the chair in front of her table. I can't even talk.

"So I guess it's not true. Basing on your reaction." I sent a death glare towards her.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Ugh! I am so mad right now! Me?! A prostitute?! I haven't gone to school in just a month and they all think I'm a prostitute?! Where's the justice?!

"No one. I don't know either. Just forget about it." Then she pat my back. She really do know that it calms me.

She's already a past Trixie. Don't look back.

"I'm not a prostitute Milk and I have and will never be like that ever!" Oh my god! I've gone through so much and this is the news that will spread about me?

I am seriously pissed right now.

"Trix, stop it already. I can already sense that you're doing a monologue in your head."

"Stop messing with me Milk." I said and then I stood up.

"Will you calm down Trixie? Just let them think what they want to think! All you have to do is prove them all wrong." I just looked at her. She was never like this before. She never helped me solve my problems when we were together.

"Just sit down Trixie." She looked at me as if it was her fault why I am mad right now.

I just sat down, and I just calmed myself eventually.

"Now, I know that I have nothing to do with you but please tell me what's going on with your life."

I looked in to her eyes and I can see sincerity in them, but why would I tell her?

\----

I told her my life story eventually. I was already suffering and I got scared because what if she got the information from other people? She'll fire me.

It's fine though. Katya would only be my problem right now.

"Do you love this girl?" She asked me while driving to the next meeting that she'll be having. I didn't tell her Katya's name.

"Of course. She is now my life. I am working because of her, remember? I don't want her sister and all the people around her to think that I just want her money."

She didn't say anything.

"How about your mom? How is she?" I asked her. Her mother and I were very close back when Milk and I were still together. That was a long time ago. I don't even know if she still remember me.

"Oh. My mom? Well, you still exist to her as my former girlfriend. Do you want us to visit her?"

Really? Why?

"No, let's visit her next time. You have a meeting to attend to." Milk's mom has it's own company too. A clothing line.

"I can cancel it for you." She said then winked at me. I just shook my head because of how flirty this bitch is.

"No."

\----

After her meeting, which wasn't a real meeting because the person just gave her something then it took off immediately.

Everything was done and now we are outside the gate of the village.

"So, see you on friday?" She said.

Friday because she'll be gone for a few days because she'll be flying to New York for a business meeting.

So I have no work to do, I can now go with Katya.

"Okay. Take care okay?" I told her and got out of her car.

I watched her car took off and when it wasn't on my sight anymore, I started walking. This will be a long walk.

"Ma'am? Why don't you ride with us?" A guard offered me riding a patrol car.

BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!

FUCK!

I was shocked when I saw a car park beside us.

"Trixie, get in." Butler Mark said who just got out of the car.

What would I do? What if Katya is in there?

"Katya is not in here Trixie. I went to the grocery." Right after Butler Mark said that, I immediately got inside the car. The car took off and 10 minutes later, we reached the house and I got out of the car.

\------

"Trix!" Katya said then she ran over to me and hugged me immediately. She's here.

"It's really nice to go home when this is what you'll see everyday." She said then snuggled her head at the crook of my neck. Even though she's been at work all day, she still smells like my Yekaterina.

"I cooked our dinner, baby." Yes, I was the one who cooked. I saw all the groceries that Butler Mark bought awhile ago so I decided to cook for my baby.

"Really?" She then smiled at me.

"The table and dinner is now ready, Miss Katya." Butler Mark said and we quickly walked to the kitchen.

"Hmmm, you've got cooking skills Trix. I love this." She complimented while we're eating.

"You should like it." Or else I will poke your eyes out. Im kidding.

"Excuse me." A maid entered the kitchen. We just looked at her and she literally looked like she has seen a ghost.

"Miss Alaska is here."

Oh hell no! We're so happy! Why is she here..


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah I almost forgot. Milk has an offer for me, she wants me to come with her to London for a business trip. I would be gone for a month, but that's just an offer it still depends on me if I want to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is the start of the drama. I am so excited. Lmfaoooo.

Trixie's POV

"Alaska, what are you doing here?" Katya and I both walked inside the living room. She just walked in the house, she then took out her coat and gave it to Butler Mark.

"Why Katya? Am I not welcome here anymore?" One of her eyebrow was raised.

"Alaska." Katya warned.

"I'm going to sleep here tonight Katya since my freaky neighbor is having a party. I can't sleep." What? She'll be sleeping here? So that means..

"Butler Mark? Clean the room that I was suppose to sleep in." There you go..

"Very well, the guest room it is." Butler Mark tried to push the thought to Alaska's brain but Alaska cut him off.

"No. The room where I always sleep Mark."

"Alaska, Trixie is sleeping in there." Katya said. She really wants my bedroom? Why can't she just stay in the guest room? Does this woman really want me to suffer?

"Exactly my point Katya. That's why I am making Butler Mark clean it." Then she looked at me. "I don't like germs creeping out." Then she walked towards the study room.

I am so tired of not being able to punch Katya's sister on the face. Her attitude is ew. How did Katya's parents raised this girl? She is the very opposite of Katya.

"Im sorry baby." Katya just looked at me. I smiled at her because I am trying to understand.

I can't tell her that I am getting pissed at her sister already.

"Its okay."

"Cmon." Katya pulled me towards the kitchen. Oh right, she's not yet done eating.

Right after we sat down, Alaska walked inside the kitchen too. Her eyes widened in surprise and her face turned into a look of disgust.

"EW YEKATERINA!!! What are you eating?!" I was shocked when she immediately reached for Katya's plate. "Ewwwwwwwwww.. what is this.. this ewwww." Then she threw it on the sink.

What is she doing?

"ALASKA!!!! THATS ENOUGH!!" Katya stood up from where she was sitting then banged her hand so hard on the table.

"What are you gonna do now Yekaterina? Are you siding on that opportunistic girl now?!" Alaska shouted while she's pointing her fingers towards me.

I just kept quiet. I can't take her words and insults anymore.

"Fuck! Alaska you're a grown up now! Act your age!" Katya shouted back. Is it my fault? Are they fighting because of me?

"Fuck you too! Can't you see? THAT girl is going to rob you!!" Then Alaska pointed her fingers to me again.

"No Alaska! She won't! She will not! Why can't you just accept the fact that I love her?" Katya said weakly. She became quiet then sat down and looked towards Alaska's direction.

I can see the tears forming on her sister's eyes. I can only feel one feeling at this point and that is guilt. I feel guilty. I feel guilty because they're fighting because of me.

Because of Alaska's thought of me being just a burden to her sister, it is also coming in to my brain which caused me to believe her. Maybe she's right. Maybe I am just a burden. Because I can't reach the level that Katya was in.

"Katya." Alaska's voice became hard. "Because you deserve someone better, not like her." And with that, she walked out of the house.

And here I am, left with Katya feeling so belittled by everyone. It isn't my fault that I am not born rich, but this will just get bigger if I still stayed with Katya.

\-----

A week later.

"Trix you smell good." I was fixing the collar on her shirt while she's sniffing me like a dog.

"Kat stop that. I'm fixing your collar can't you see." I said trying to sound annoyed to cover up the butterflies that is in my stomach.

We already talked about what happened a week ago. Even if she force that everything is okay, nothing will change. The insults that I got from Alaska still haunts me everyday.

"Are you going out later?" She whispered in my ear. Fuck.

"Can I?"

I already told her about my job but I did not tell her that I am working for Milk. I just told her that I am okay and I am happy with my job.

She doesn't want me to work but I forced her to. That's why everytime before she goes to work, she always ask me if I'm going out or what time would I be back.

"Just hurry okay? Come back to me early." She said then kissed my lips. I can already feel my cheeks burning.

"Of course, if you say so baby." Then I let go of her and wrapped my arms around her neck. I pulled her close and kissed her lips. She put her hand on my waist and pulled me even more close.

"Kat.. You need to go to work." I whispered while she's kissing my neck.

"Mhmm." Katya hummed and I moaned when she sucked on my weak spot which is below my ear.

"By the way, don't come back to me because I say so. You'll come back to me because you want to. I'll die without you Trixie." Katya said then kissed my forehead. She pulled me out of the room then we walked towards her car.

"Where's my kiss? I'm about to go." She said then smirked at me.

"Didn't you get enough a while ago?" I asked crossing my arms and smirked at her as well.

"Please? One more?" She said then pouted. Such a cutie, this one's all mine.

I smacked her lips.

"It didn't even last in like a second!" She complained.

She pulled me close to her again and kissed me again just like what she did awhile ago.

"Be home soon please." I whispered between kisses.

"I love you." My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you more." I love her more. I never knew my heart can love this much.

\-----

"Trix why are you always like that?" I looked over at Milk.

"What?"

"You always stare into the space."

Me? Really?

We are on our way to her next meeting. I do nothing actually, I just come with her and sit until they're finish.

She also gave my salary awhile ago. It's too much actually. I don't know what to do with it so I just gave it to Katya.

"I just need more coffee." I said.

"Whatever that is, just get over it. Im always here." She said then I smiled. "So, have you got your decision already about my offer?"

Oh yeah I almost forgot. Milk has an offer for me, she wants me to come with her to London for a business trip. I would be gone for a month, but that's just an offer it still depends on me if I want to come.

"I'll think about it Milk." It's a great opportunity actually because she told me that a lot of businessman are going to come. But what about Katya? I just can't leave my heart here.

"Okay, no pressure." She said then parked her car.

We are about to walk inside the restaurant, I really don't know why she holds her meeting in this kind of place.

I suddenly became nervous. I dont know why.

We walked inside the restaurant and all of a sudden, I already know nothing good will happen.

Her.

That's why.

I really should be nervous.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like oxygen made its way out of my body. I stopped then a car almost inches away from me made its way in front of me. I didn't even realize that I was about to cross the street.
> 
> I thought I was gonna die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. Please don't hate me.

Trixie's POV

"Milk, don't tell me that you're having your meeting with HER." Milk followed my sight and looked towards the girl that I am looking at. We stopped at the door first, she's waiting for me to walk inside first.

"Oh yeah.. She's finally here." She nodded, not knowing that THAT girl hates me. "Her name is Alaska. Her sister is the owner of the other company which is our opponent."

She's talking about Katya's company. I am so sure of that. I can never be wrong about that.

"I-is that the c-company of Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova?" Tell me that I'm wrong. Please Milk.

"Yep, the arrogant Katya Zamo. Trixie? Are you okay? You've lost blood in your mouth." Milk said and I just looked at her.

"U-ummm. B-because.." Say something Trixie!!!

I just faced the other way. I'm going to stay in the car. Yeah, that way, Alaska will never gonna see me. I looked at the sky, it's about to rain. The clouds are gray.

"Trix!! Wait, what happen--" Milk stopped and that's when I knew that she's here.

"Milk."

I heard Alaska got out of the restaurant.

"Oh, miss Alaska. I was just about to enter."

I faced them slowly. My heart pounding so fast and so hard, I don't know why I am so nervous.

"YOU?!" Alaska pointed her finger towards me.

"You know her?" Milk asked, clearly confused.

"U-ummmm.. Y-y'know... B-because..." Why don't you just eat me now earth?

"You're stabbing my sister on the back!! She just went to work and now you're sticking to all the rich person that you see?" What? What did she say?

"Wait Ms. Alaska you're misinter--" She didn't let Milk finish and she look towards me.

I don't know what to do. Guilt is already eating me.

"Shut up Ms. Donigan! This slut here.. is an opportunist!! You better not go anywhere near her.." she stepped a little bit closer while me, I can't even produce a single sentence.

"This will go staright to my sister bitch! And I'm gonna make sure that Katya will kick you out of her life. Once and for all!!" She said to me as if she's talking to a dirty whore.

"W-wait. Alaska, you're wrong. I'm working for Milk. I'm not doing anything wrong!!" This bitch! She's gonna say a lot of bullshit and wrong information to Katya.

"That's what they all say..." She smirked then walked away.

'this will go straight to my sister.'

Everything that she says just kept on repeating itself on my head.

I didn't even realize that a lot of tears are flowing down to my face.

No! No, I shouldn't be crying! I can do this.

"Trixie." Milk tried talking to me but I can't talk. I can't even say a single word.

"Trix...." 

Why did it have to come to this? Why is everything suddenly falling apart? I didn't know that Milk's company is the opponent of Katya's. I didn't know that Alaska will look at me more differently after this.

I don't know anymore!

I'm not perfect! I can't do what Alaska wants me to do. I can't be what Alaska wants me to be. I hate this.

"Sssshhhhhh.. Trixie.. It's okay." Milk rubbed my back trying to calm me down. But even though how much she try to rub my back, I will never calm down.

"Trixie!!" I heard Milk called me when I instantly ran away from her, I want to get out of here! I wanna see Katya.

Katya.

"Trixie!!" I still ran, but why does Milk still follow me? Isn't it enough that she basically saw me already being an emotional wreck awhile ago!? Fuck this life!!

"Trixie!!" Then rain started pouring down.

But I still ran, I don't know where to go as long as its towards Katya. I ran as fast as I can.

PPPPEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!

"Trixie!!"

Lights made its way through my eyes and my eyes widened.

It's like oxygen made its way out of my body. I stopped then a car almost inches away from me made its way in front of me. I didn't even realize that I was about to cross the street.

I thought I was gonna die.

"Trixie?! Are you out of your fucking mind?! That car almost hit you!!!" Milk held my shoulder and let me face her. She's shouting at me but I can't hear her. I just want to do one thing and that's to see Katya.

"Trixie!!! Are you listening to me?!"

Katya? Don't listen to Alaska.. I'll see you. I'm coming there. Please. Hold on ba--

I can't see my surroundings. It's turning black, everything is turning black.

"Trixie? What is happening?! Trixie!!"

"Katya."

Then everything went black.


End file.
